


Kimberly Solomon The Girl Who Died

by Mikkisteel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Illvermorny - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Animagus, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Magic, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkisteel/pseuds/Mikkisteel
Summary: Inspired by J. K. Rowling's Magical World this story will have the first few years will be played out at Illvermorny before heading to Howarts.Connor Simmons was a boy who loved his family but never quite fit in.  When the letter to Illvermorny arrives and he then meets Professor Sarah Holden how will his world change.This is a kind of sidestory for another work.I claim no ownership of Illvermorny, Hogwarts, or any characters or settings laid out by Rowling. My only claim is the new characters that I introduce.





	1. Chapter 1

** Kimberley Solomon the Girl who Died **

This story starts in chaos. An explosion had gone off in an office building. The explosion caught Nomaj and wizard alike. The intended target has yet to be found.

The culprit will be revealed to be Excavier Wick a Squib. He worked in the local department of magical item disposal. The device was made from a combination of gunpowder, tnt, wands confiscated from over 20 witches and wizards and a magical lighter. Among the dead was a young wizard family, the Shabastckies Jacob and Athena and their daughter Kimberly Phoebe.

Minerva McGonagall, Assistant Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, read this a copy of the Daily Prohet in her office and her stomach dropped. She had encouraged the family to leave the country ever since You-Know-Who had risen to power. Now she sat in her office realizing she had lost yet another godchild. She wept as she sat in her chair.

Little did she know that the family wasn't completely gone. The explosion hadn't really killed the infant girl Kimberley. The effect of the wands being blown apart had released all the spells ever cast and the combined effects resulted in changing anything within the vicinity. Some things weren't able to handle the changes and reverted on death. However young Ms. Shabatscky was able to survive the change and wound up changed into a boy and the trauma sealed her magic.

The child was taken in by a Mathew and Elizabeth Simmons, a family having trouble conceiving a second child. Then just a few months later they found out they were going to have twins. However it didn't effect the love they had for their little Connor. They vowed that they would raise and love him as their own and never tell him the truth.

As Connor Simmons grew he tried to be a good son. He loved his family and tried to help however he could. He was a good student and seemed to understand astronomy and chemistry easily, which pleased his Astronomer father. He seemed gifted with musical instruments and loved music.

Yet when he got agitated odd things tended to happen. One example was when one of his twin brothers tried to prank him by swapping his shampoo with the dogs' shampoo. When Connor started having a reaction to it and his brothers started laughing both boys had a bird swoop down and peck their heads.

Another incident was when a friend who became a bully put hot pepper into Connor's tissues. When Connor went to blow his nose a gout of flame erupted singeing the back of the boy's head. The boy wasn't really hurt but still scared. He tried to blame it on Connor but Connor being a kind boy, to the point that he was practically a doormat, only had the tissues and his house key on him. The teacher still punished Connor because said bully was her favorite.

As the years went on the events increased. This got to the point that Connor became known as a Jinx and he increasingly retreated into his reading and homework.

On the dawn of one June morning Connor rose early. His excitement couldn't be contained. After all it "wasn't everyday a boy becomes 11".

At this point of the story Connor had super short hair that despite his mother's attempts would quickly grow out into curls. His hair was a deep brown that had blue tones to it. His eyes had an odd tendency to shift colors from blue to hazel. His face had a high cheekbones and a soft smile. His build was definitely on the more feminine lean but since he had a preference for baggy clothes no one could tell from a casual glance. Still Connor regularly heard his mother's friends comment that he would look so cute as a girl. His mother would publicly squash these comments but then say the same thing while giving him his almost weekly haircut.

As he went outside to get the newspaper he could have sworn he saw a large tawny owl in the tree. On top of the paper he found a letter addressed to him. The thick paper had him excited but he waited until he was inside to open it.

As he came in he saw his father coming into the kitchen. Connor waved to his dad, set the letter on the counter and got to work fixing breakfast. Within minutes the coffee pot was brewing and a kettle of water was on the stove for tea. As the eggs were cooking, Connor smiled. He liked cooking and with it being his birthday he wanted to celebrate and make a special meal for his family.

As the rest of his family drifted in, the older twin Eric saw the envelope. The ripping of the paper pulls Connor's attention and as he starts towards it his brother calls out.

"Who's sending a freak like you mail so early?" the voice held a clear mocking tone.

Connor manages to get it but is in the center of attention. His sister Mary rolls her eyes and yanks the pan from Connor's hand.

"Don't spill it," She chides him.

"Sorry," Connor says with a blush.

As she empties the eggs into the waiting bowl their mother chimes in.

"Let's just focus on this meal and we can address the issue afterwards," she said unfolding her napkin and sitting down.

Connor stuffs the letter in his pants pocket and finishes putting the rest of the meal on the table. As they all sit down Connor has a bundle pressed into his hands.

"This is for you son," his dad says.

Connor opens it to find a multi tool like the one his dad carried.

"It comes with a lifetime warranty. I'll show you how to take off the factory edge tonight and really sharpen it," he says ruffling his hair.

As they dig into the meal talk revolves around their plans for the day. His brothers talk about the games they are going to play with their friends. They give Connor a look saying that he isn't invited.

His older sister and mom are all wrapped up with their talk about preparing her to head off to college. That leaves Connor with the chores for the day and alone time since his only real friend moved after the last day of school.

As Connor gets up to clear the table his youngest brother Tim snarks at him.

"What aren't you going to share the contents of your 'freak letter'? Probably a letter from one of your freaks." He almost snarls.

For twins the two boys looked pretty different. While Aaron was round and darker haired, Tim was almost as tall as Connor and slightly lighter in hair color. Both had the same face though and looked like their parents. Neither one treated him like their older brother. In fact sometimes they were bigger bullies than the kids at school but Connor loved them all the same.

Connor's stomach dropped. He hadn't forgotten it he just wanted to read it alone in his room. Swallowing he fished the letter out of his pants.

_Dear Mr. Connor Simmons,_

_You are formally invited to the Illvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, America's oldest wizarding school. Should you choose to accept you will be attending an elite school. This is where we will help you focus your unique gifts and talents to prepare you for the future. Simply reply and a representative will be picking you and a guardian up on the 16th of July to get your school supplies and uniforms. The school year begins August 4th._

_Sincerely,_

_Alexander Franklin,_   
_Headmaster_

Connor felt torn because if this was real it explained so much. Yet if it was a joke then it was a truly mean spirited one. The clear lines and penmanship wasn't anything the local bullies could pull off.  The detail in the school seal was incredible. Running his fingers across the page he felt something different yet familiar about it.

His mother Elizabeth snatched the letter out of his hands and turned it every which way. "Well if it's a joke it's a well crafted one."

"Why not reply since they don't seem to be asking for any money? Maybe it's tied to one of your books or fan clubs you are apart of," his dad said hoping to encourage his son on his birthday.

Connor looks to his mother and she nods her approval. Feeling inspired, Connor hurried to grab his favorite quill pen and replies yes. Stuffing the letter in the mail, he then gets to work. As his family drifts off to their activities he gets to work on his chores. Once completed he pulls out the other page detailing the list of school supplies and his brain races about the possibilities. His older sister hadn't gotten anything like it and his brothers were so normal he doubted they would.

He may understand science but part of him felt there was more. When the weird stuff happened part of him was excited even when all the stuff from his family told it was wrong. 

The rest of the day and the following days pass the same as the previous days. The only difference was the odd number of owls that seemed to pass through the neighborhood."

"Had they always passed through like that?" he thought to himself.

As he found himself reading over things he  seemed to remember odd little details about the incidents. He realized that aside from animosity and calling him a freak the days after anything really bizarre people didn't ask him how he did it. Not to mention all the times he saw something odd but everyone else looked right past it.

Then one morning while everyone else was still asleep he got another letter.

" _Dear Mr. Simmons,_

_Please expect a visit from a Ms. Rebecca Holden on the morning of the 16th. She will be taking you to New York City where you will be shown the wizard marketing to purchase your uniform and school supplies. The enclosed supply and reading list is in full compliance with standards and practices of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

_A reminder: first years are not allowed on their house Skyball teams nor allowed brooms. Furthermore students are not allowed any gaming systems, radios, cassette players or similar devices._

Connor read through the supply list. Part of him cried out in joy, "Finally". The other part of him was still in disbelief. That day once he completed his chores he walked down the street to the library. Waving to his mother's friend at the desk he went to the fantasy section then to the reference section and started looking for a book on plants and herbal remedies.

His logic was that if this school was real then he was going to be prepared and if not well then it's more cool stuff to know. As he dove into the books he realized that what he thought to have been fantasy must have come from of these remedies. There were facts like wolfsbane was also called monkshood and  .

It also said that compounded properly many innocuous and local plants could be combined into poultices and compounds to ease pain. He made sure to copy that down in case he got ambushed again.

He made his notes and left. After leaving the library Connor headed to a copse of trees. The outside looked littered but inside was clean. an old tree that was hollowed out and home to a few animals stood.

As he looked up at the sky he pulled out one of his favorite books. He will miss this place but he knows he'll find a new place and hopefully some new friends.

The weeks pass and on the morning of the 16th there is a knock on the door. A very smart looking woman is standing on the door step. Dressed in a long blue trench coat despite the summer heat., Her blonde hair was pulled up in a high bun. Her black boots shine and as she adjusted her horn rimmed glasses she had a very serious expression that instantly softened upon seeing Connor.

"Good morning dear I'm looking for Connor Simmons," she said.

"I'm him but I didn't expect you so early," Connor says stuttering, "Umm do you have ID?"

"Of course and how very prudent," the woman says opening her coat and pulls out an ID.

Connor sees a weird wooden handle peeking from the inner pocket. As Connor looks over the ID with the logo of MACUSA. Rebecca Holden Department Of  NoMaj Liaison for Young witches and wizards.

"Umm what's a NoMaj?" Connor asks.

The woman smiles "That's the term for anyone without magic. And as for the next question MACUSA is the government body that handles the affairs of Witches, Wizards and Magical Creatures. Now shall we head inside?"

Stunned Connor steps back, "Of course would you like some coffee?"

As the woman closes the door he leads her to the kitchen table. "Sure, I'll take a cup." The woman says sitting down.

"So this is real? I'm not having a dream or mental break?" Connor says pouring the woman a cup.

Sarah sighs but hides it behind the coffee cup. She knew that his birth parents were dead. She read the history in each file of the students she escorted. It was part of the process to evaluate the students early. She knew Connor had been found at the site of the terrorist attack that killed Wizard and NoMaj alike. Yet he seemed polite if cautious, self-reliant and kind. She also had some suspicions that she guess she would have to see out.

As Connor moved around the kitchen preparing breakfast, his mother walked in. The thin woman went rigid and cast an angry look at Connor. Her black hair was up in curls. Her oval shape face was set by a pair of hazel eyes.

** There is still more in this chapter I just couldn't resist sharing. Let me know what you think. **


	2. Bridge Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor makes it to the American Wizard Market Bridge Street.

This is the second installment of the story and is dedicated to my sister on her birthday.

Sarah sighed inwardly as she saw the fear on the boy's face. Standing she extended her hand to the woman.

"Good morning, I am Rebecca Holden from MACUSA and Illvermorny. I'm here to escort you and Connor to the market. I must compliment you on how well behaved Connor is. He was so polite and I must say there aren't many boys his age who can brew a cup of coffee so well," Sarah says shaking Elizabeth Simmons's hand gently.

"I also love your home, I must say I've done my share of home visits for students and your house is practically immaculate," Sarah says.

She watches as the woman smiles but casts a look around the kitchen. Connor sets a saucer with a coffee cup on the table by his mother. He waits a moment and his hopeful little expression is cute. A moment later it falls as the older woman casts him a look and he gets to work fixing breakfast. Sarah hides a cringe by taking a drink from her coffee.

"I'll he honest Mrs. Holden... my husband and I thought this was all some kind of joke or promotion for one thing or another. You said you from MAFUSA? Isn't that a movie character?" Elizabeth says idly stirring her coffee and sips it.

The woman's tone wasn't anything she hadn't dealt with before but it still irked. Taking another sip of the coffee, she smiles and levels a calm look at the woman.

"I'm from the MACUSA, the governmental body tasked with guiding young witches and wizards. Illvermorny as stated in the letter is America's oldest Wizarding school. Mrs. Simmons you have an extraordinary child. His test scores are among the highest in his grade and I know about the...incidents," Sarah says taking a drink of her coffee.

"Well he is talented in cleaning and cooking," Elizabeth says as Connor sets a plate of food down by both women.

The simple plate had a single egg, toast, turkey bacon and a slice of melon.

Sarah kept smiling even while thinking the woman was treating the boy like a house elf. Taking a polite bite of the food, she nods to Connor.

"Thank you Connor this is very good," she says to Connor as he sits with his own plate.

He smiles brightly and quickly but quietly eats his food.

"Well our daughter is leaving for school and I don't have a sitter for the twins. So I'm sorry unless you want to take him yourself, we'll have to reschedule," Elizabeth says as she seasons the eggs and eats. "Furthermore I'm not sure how you expect us to pay for some fancy private school."

Connor's expression falls as he gets to work preparing more food for his siblings who are either still asleep or waiting in the hall. Sarah smiles her best smile for difficult NoMaj. Many parents would be overjoyed about their child being selected but with the difficult ones there were rules and guidelines.

"I understand your concerns and I would be happy to take Connor. For students like him who earned a scholarship the school covers the tuition and fees. This also alleviates the worry for parents who simply can't afford the cost of a private tutor," Sarah says as she pulls out a folder from her coat. 

"Simply sign here and I'll have him back by the end of the day and return for him on the morning of the 3rd," she says pulling out a fountain pen and handed it to Mrs. Simmons.

"Scholarship? He didn't apply for any scholarship," Elizabeth Simmons says looking at the paper.

"Oh it was set up years ago. One of the alumni set it up," Sarah says, "You'd be surprised with how prepared we can be."

Elizabeth Simmons signs the papers without really reading it. "Well I will miss having him around the house but if it will get him somewhere worthwhile then all the better if we don't have to pay 2 tuitions."

Sarah takes the papers, signs them herself and smiles at Connor. She finishes her coffee and stands.

"Well Connor go get ready we better get going," she says with a smile.

Connor practically beams and nods. As he starts towards his room he stops and looks at the dirty dishes. With a smile Sarah pulls out her wand and flicks it at the dishes. As they clean themselves, she smiles at him. With a look to his stunned mother he dashes to his room. Returning in a moment with a small bag and a tattered baggy coat he almost bounces. His mother steps over and zips up his coat.

As she kisses his cheeks she says almost in an off handed way, "Don't worry I'll cut those curls out. Now be good, don't talk too much and be careful with your money. I don't want to hear anymore stories about someone taking it out of your pack."

Connor stiffens at the first phrase and falls in by the end. "Yes mom, I love you."

As he reaches for a hug, she barely embraces him and pushes him towards the door.

Once they are out of the door, they walk a short distance down the street. Connor is visibly bubbling with questions. Turning the corner, Connor finds himself looking at his hideaway. Sarah sees recognition on   
the boy's face.

"Why are we at my tree," Connor asked looking at the tree.

"Huh? Well this tree is actually a magical tree that NoMaj don't see. To the average person it's just a clump of trees," Sarah says as she steps through the brush.

"I do want to ask you how you found it?" Sarah asks as Connor follows her.

He blushes and looks up. "Uh I followed an owl here after I ran from a bully."

"Well Connor ready to go to the market? Just take my hand," she says holding out her hand.

As Connor takes her hand he squeezes it nervously. "Ok take a breath and let it out. We are going," she says watching him take a breath.

In the next instant Connor felt a twisting sensation and the only thing he felt was the woman's hand. The next instant they were in an alcove and sounds flooded his system. As they stepped out into a street Connor was overwhelmed.

Tons of people were walking by. The store signs were dancing with colors.

"Welcome Connor Simmons to the Bridge Street," Sarah says looking down at him.

His expression was something she had seen on many young witches and wizards from NoMaj households. As they walked down the street she relaxed her grip. Connor's head swiveled from side to side as he desperately tried to take in as much as he could.

"It's like something out of a book but better because I can feel it, smell the food and people see me," he says with an excited look as he waves at a random person and gets a smile.

As they keep walking and not stop Connor looks up.

"Umm aren't we going to stop?" he asks.

"Well first we have to get your money exchanged and for that we go to the bank First Goblins United," Sarah smiles.

"Goblins?" Connor asks.

As they enter the building Connor is greeted by the biggest, fanciest bank Connor ever saw even on TV. Many small little people were running around.

"The thing about Goblins you have to remember is that they are very good about money. They are very proud people with their own standards," Sarah says as they walk up to the counter.

"Professor Sarah Holden escorting Connor Simmons and I would like to access the Illvermorny scholarship fund and to exchange some NoMaj currency," Sarah says.

"And I take it Ms. Holden has her key," the goblin asked.

A simple smile came to Sarah's face as she presented the key. The goblin looked it over and hopped off its podium.

"Follow me," the goblin said.

After leaving the bank Connor felt positively rich with the pouch full of wizard money. As they shop for the supplies Connor's excitement and dread build. Even as they select used and second hand items there were some that had to be new. As they entered the robes shop Sarah smiled as the seamstress measured Connor.

"Will you be ok for a moment? I need to grab something real quickly," Sarah asks.

Connor nods and as Sarah leaves a boy with messy blonde sun bleached hair, tan skin and eyes that look like the ocean walks in. For some reason he makes eye contact with Connor and walks up.

"Hey bro, I am Andrew Branchert," the boy says hopping on to the stool next to him. "First year? Me too. Maybe we'll wind up in the same house."

"I'm c.c.Connor, Connor Simmons," he said smiling back. 

"Cool, you folks outside?" Andrew asks.

"Umm no they were busy. My sister is leaving for school too but a different one and my brothers are busy with day camps," Connor says looking down.

"Dude they let you come alone? You must be super responsible," Andrew says and holds out his fist for a bump.

"No, i mean I am responsible but I'm here with a liaison," Connor says not bumping fists.

"Oh you're from a NoMaj family? That's cool, I've had other NoMaj friends so now we can be bros," Andrew says insisting on a fist bump.

As Connor bumps fists Andrew blows it up and smiles as Connor does too.

"All right kiddo your robes will be ready and sent ahead for you," The seamstress says.

"Well see you at school Andrew," Connor says as he heads to the front.

As Connor walks to the front he starts looking nervously for Sarah. As he gets near the door she walks out of the pet store next door. As they lock eyes Sara smiles and presents Connor with a cage bearing a large silvery owl.

"Here you go Connor this is my welcome gift to you," Sarah says with a smile. "This way if you have any questions you can write me directly and I'll be able to respond much quicker."

As Connor looks at the owl his heart swells. He hadn't had a pet of his own since his hamster that had been coopted by his class.

"Hello Bubou," he says reaching in.

The owl tilts its head to the side and then smiles rubbing against Connor's hand.

"Heh, I think I get that movie reference," Sarah says smiling.

Sarah Holden was actually half NoMaj something that didn't happen a lot at one point of time in America. This was due to the fear of witch trials. Now admittedly very few witches or wizards were ever actually burned but many a loved one was Obliviated due to the Statute of Secrecy.

As the young boy comes to his senses his expression falls.

"My parents won't let me have another pet and especially not an owl," he says still rubbing the owl a bit longer before pulling away.

Sarah smiles, "Well it's a good thing you have your tree until I come get you in a few weeks. He can stay there and I can even help you make the place a bit more homey. Now if your brothers have any magic in their blood they may find it," Sarah says this even as she feels those two are as magical as a squib.

"Nope they literally ran right by it once after one of our fights and looked right by it," Connor says shaking his head.

Sarah nods, "Very well I will set you up a bit of space with your trunk, a few books and Bubou's cage with a few extras so that you can get ready for the school year. I will take the rest on to Illvermorny for you and when you get sorted it will go to your dorm."

As Connor hugs the woman she smiles and pats his head. Her heart swells, part of why she works as a liaison during the summer is to help and moments like this are her reward. As they walk back to their entry point Connor starts to open up more and even excitedly mentions the boy from the robe shop.

"You know what we haven't had lunch," Sarah says with a smile.

As Connor's stomach growls before he can say no thanks or make an excuse she guides them into a small burger and sandwich shop. As she watches Connor's face look over the board she sees him hold his money pouch.

"Don't worry this one is on the company dime," Sarah says with a wink, "MACUSA nor Illvermorny can expect a young wizard to go hungry."

As Connor proceeds to order a soup and sandwich combo with chicken chili and a muffelata. Sarah gets a salad with a vinegarette. As they get their drinks Connor goes for a fruit tea as she goes with lemon tea. When they sit down a house elf brings their food. Connor doesn't stare but simply says thank you.

The house elf nods "No thanks is necessary but it is appreciated."

As they eat she asks Connor about his life and he happily answers between bites. Soon enough the soup and sandwich are gone and Connor starts darting glances at his bag of books, Bubou and some of the other patrons.

As they finish up Connor starts to lift the dishes before a house elf comes up and takes them. "Oh I'm sorry,"

"It's ok Connor. It's what house elves do," Sarah says.

"They clean up stuff?" Connor says confused.

"Well that and what ever other tasks their owners say," Sarah says, "since you can't practice i recommend you study the books I am leaving. If you have any questions you are welcome to send me a letter. "

They leave the restaurant and head to their entry point. As she holds out one hand to Connor with the others holding some of the purchases that wouldn't be sent along they Aparate to the tree. Connor still clutching the cage that his owl was in and both don't seem to like Aparating that much.

Pulling out her wand Sarah starts conjuring a few cushions for the ground. Waving her wand over head a tarp covers part of the opening at the top of the tree. Finally she opens one of the shopping bags and pulls out a trunk.

"You can keep a chunk of things in here and when I show up on the 3rd we'll take all of this save the tarp with us," Sarah says as Connor opens Bubou's cage and the silvery owl flies out of the cage and up to a hole in the side of the tree.

"Do you have any more questions before I take you back home?" Sarah asks.

"Umm well the boy Andrew mentioned Houses...How does that work? I thought it was a dormitory?" Connor says nervously fidgeting.

Sarah smiles. That was one of the most common questions she got every year.

"There are 4 houses Thunderbird, Wampus, Pudgewudgie, and Horned Serpent. Each of these represents a different part of the wizard. When your name is called you'll walk up and stand in the Gordian Knot. Then depending on which statue chooses you you will go to that house for your time at Illvermorny. You will have meals, classes and breaks with them," she says as she illustrates by drawing figures in the air with her wand.

"What if I don't get chosen?" Connor says looking down.

Bubou chose that moment to angrily hoot.

"Heh, he's right you will be, I have no doubt," Sarah says patting his head."Now let's get you home. Oh and don't worry I made sure you have some snacks in your trunk."

As they walk down the street Sarah sees a group of kids running down the street. From the pack a call goes out as they near Connor and her. Two of them split off and are revealed to be a pair of brothers. Both are bigger than Connor in different ways and she feels Connor tense up at her side. Gripping his new school bag tight Sarah practically hears Connor swallow before he waves at the boys.

"Hey guys this is Professor Holden she took me to get my school supplies," he says brightly holding up his school bag.

"So she actually showed?" Tim says.

"I guess that's cool, what's in the bag?" Eric says and reaches for the bag.

"Just some books, paper, pens and ink," Connor says not completely sure how open he should be.

"The rest of his supplies will be shipped to the school. Maybe you two will join him there in time," Sarah says encouragingly.

As they walk to the house Eric seems to consider it but shakes his head.

"I want to be an Astronomer like my dad," Eric says.

"Yeah and I'm going to be an astronaut," Tim says,"I don't think any school that would accept Connor would help me get into space."

"Well everyone has their dreams and it's good you boys know what you want to do at such a young age. Yet if you have the same spark as Connor you could find a whole world of other possibilities," Sarah says as they near the door.

"Yeah right..." Eric says.

"...We're normal" Tim finished.

As the twins burst through the door a voice yells "STOP SLAMMING THE DOOR!!!"

They respond with "CONNOR'S HOME AND HE DID IT!"

"CONNOR STOP SLAMMING THE DOOR!"

As Connor stands on the threshold he takes a deep breath and looks back at Sarah one more time.

"Promise you're coming back?" Connor asks.

"Yep bright and early," Sarah says "Just remember if you have any questions send Bubou."

Connor smiles and steps back into the house. As he closes the door gently Sarah walks down the street. As she enters the   
copse of trees she casts a look around it was just like her hiding spot as a kid.

As the days passed Connor went about his summer chores. With every spare moment he was diving into the textbooks. Without a wand he couldn't practice spells but he did want to be as prepared as possible. He was determined that this would be the place where he could soar.

The night before Sarah was due to arrive his family decided to throw him a small farewell dinner. It wasn't quite a party since Connor didn't have anyone to invite. As it wound down Connor started to cry because he was going to miss his family.

"He look Connor's a girl crying," Tim said.

"Yeah a baby girl," Eric said.

"Maybe she's on her period?" Tim teased.

"That's enough you two," their father said.

He hugs Connor and smiles.

"Hey, who's my strong son?" He asks.

"Eric," Connor says.

"Ok who is my brave son?" The father asks.

"Tim," Connor responded with a sniff.

"Well you are wrong because you are both of those and more. Connor I may not show it but your kindness is one of the things I love most about you. Cheer up. We will write. I have the address and you will be home for Christmas. Just go out there and do your best," the large scientist says hugging Connor.

Even his brothers smirk.

"You may be a freak but remember you're our freak and we'll take good care of your save files," Eric says with a wink.

Connor smiles, he knows that was his brother's attempt at support.

That night Connor slept but something stirred in him. His dreams were filled with explosions and then being rescued.

The next morning he woke up bright and early. As he showered and dressed he noticed his curls had cropped again. Wanting to hide them he pulled on his robes and then hid them under his favorite hoodie. He quickly made breakfast and was waiting at the door when his mom walked in and hugged him.

"I never thought you'd be going away to school like this but I'm proud of you dear. You keep that owl of yours safe and focus on studying. You can have a couple friends but I expect straight A's from you and you stay in line," Elizabeth says hugging the boy.

"If I get word you've stepped out of line or endangered your scholarship I will have you scrubbing this house inside and out until I die," she finishes in a deadpan way that Connor knows she's serious.

With a knock on the door Connor hugs his mom and rushed to answer the door. Standing there in the early morning air, is Sarah Holden looking every inch the instructor.

"Good morning Connor ready?" She says with a smile.

He excitedly nods and grabs his bag. Looking back he says in a loud voice, "I LOVE YOU ALL AND WILL SEE YOU AT CHRISTMAS."

Smiling he closes the door and practically skips down the sidewalk. Sarah shakes her head and smiles. As they come to the copse Connor whistles a tune and a silver owl flies down. Landing on the boy's shoulder Sarah sees Connor bows to the weight. As they walk into the copse she sees the trunk neatly resting on the trunk surrounded by the cushions. Bubou hops to the top of the cage and then looks at them.

"Well Connor, Bubou ready to head to Illvermorny?" Sarah asks.

As both nod and bouncy she smiles. The owl hops into the cage. Then once Connor has it in his arms she pulls out her wand. With a wave the trunk and cushions rise and slip into the bag she opened. As she holds out her hand Connor takes off his hoodie revealing his Illvermorny robes. As he takes her hand he smiles looking up.

The next second they know they are standing on a wide expanse. As other witches and wizards arrive with children she looks at Connor.

"I'll see you in there," Sarah says patting his head and gives him a shove.

As he walks ahead she sees him suddenly stop behind a girl with raven hair who was just dropped off by a wizard. The man is of middle height with a clean salt and pepper beard. The girl stops and looks back at Connor and smiles.

To Connor when the girl and her father appeared it felt like a piece fell into place. The instant she smiled at him he had this feeling spread through him that he couldn't explain. The man took notice and looked the boy over.

"Hello young man, I'm Carter Solomon and this is Helen, my daughter," he says extending his hand.

Connor nods, "Yes sir I'm Connor Simmons," he says shaking the hand a touch nervously.

"Connor I have a favor to ask. Can I ask you to walk with Helen? I must be going and as a fellow first year something tells me you two would make good friends," the father said.

"Dad..." the girl named Helen says as she blushes slightly.

"Umm I'd love to," Connor says with a blush.

As the two children walk to the growing group of other first years Carter Solomon smiles.

"Hmm I'll have to look into that boy," he says to himself before Aparating away.

Well Potterfans let me know what you think. Don't forget to vote follow and share.


End file.
